1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to variable volume boxes such as those cartons used in grocery stores to contain such commodities as cereal, soaps, and powders. More particularly the present invention relates to those variable volume boxes having flaps located within the carton attached to the interior wall thereof so as function as the lid for the carton once the upper portion of the carton is removed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,032 issued Sep. 29, 1936 to Abraham Berman discloses a variable volume box in which the outer wall is perforated at various heights, so as to be cut there along reducing the size of the box, wherein the upper outer walls of the box may be used as the flaps to close the box.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,372 issued Dec. 13, 1976 to William R. Saidel discloses a laminated and reclosable carton box having strips located on the outer surface thereof at various levels so as to reduce the carton in height when those strips are removed. A top box may be placed at the various levels once the levels are reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,679 issued Dec. 20, 1977 to Richard A. Hall discloses a box construction having foldable top panels with locking gear engaging sections.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.